A New Road
by Hyperactive Lioness
Summary: A second-generation story featuring Scorpius, Albus and Rose as they traverse the hallowed halls of Hogwarts for the first time.
1. 1: A New Friend

**Hello fanfiction readers! This is my first Harry Potter second gen story, so... I hope it's good.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing! J.K. Rowling owns all! Sad time.**

* * *

_The train began to move, and Harry walked alongside it, watching his son's thin face, already ablaze with excitement. Harry kept smiling and waving, even though it was like a little bereavement, watching his son glide away from him..._

_The last trace of steam evaporated in the autumn air. The train rounded a corner. Harry's hand was still raised in farewell._

_"He'll be all right," murmured Ginny._

_As Harry looked at her, he lowered his hand absentmindedly and touched the lightning-shaped scar on his forehead._

_"I know he will."_

_-from 'Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows'; pg. 759_

**_Chapter One: _**

Albus Severus Potter walked down the corridor of the rattling train, peeking in compartments, desperately searching for a friendly face.

"Al, I'm over here," the comforting voice of Rose Weasley caught his attention and he sighed gratefully as he slid into her compartment.

"Thanks Rose," he said, sitting down. "I wasn't sure what to do if I didn't find--" His eyebrows furrowed and he frowned slightly as he said- "Why's _he _in here?"

"As a matter of fact," the cold grey eyes of Scorpius Malfoy rose to meet Albus' green ones. "_I _was sitting here first, so the appropriate question would be, why are _you _in here?"

"Rose!" Albus turned to his cousin, frustrated. "Why did you sit in here if..."

"There was nowhere else to sit," she said, eyes glinting dangerously. "If you two aren't civilized enough to share the same compartment, you can go sit with the sixth years in the next one over." She smiled, satisfied, as Albus scowled and sat back and Scorpius did the same.

"So," she said, trying to make conversation between the two boys. "What houses do you want to be in?"

"Gryffindor," Albus said immediatly. Rose wasn't surprised, she heard him asking Harry about it.

"Slytherin," Scorpius replied at the same time. "All my family's been in it."

"You say that like you're proud of it," Albus said, sneering slightly. "Death Eaters, every one of you."

"Albus!" Rose said, shocked, as Scorpius' eyes widened slightly and then narrowed into a icy scowl sent at the youngest Potter. Albus almost flinched when he saw the death glare, but cought himself in time.

"I knew it was a mistake staying in the same compartment as a Potter," he said coldly. "They aren't even able to put the past behind them." Scorpius stood up and walked out of the cubicle, shutting the door a little harder then it was meant to be shut.

"_Why _did you have to say that, Al?" Rose said, exasperated at her cousin. "That wasn't like you at all, and he didn't even do anything other then talk about his family's history in Slytherin!"

Albus didn't reply, sinking farther down into his seat. Rose was right, that wasn't in his nature at all. Rose shook her head angrily at him, and buried her nose in another book of hers, 'Hogwarts, A History'.

_Now she's making me all guilty, _Albus thought, guiltily. _What am I supposed to do, apologize?_

He thought of what his father would say if he heard about Albus apologizing to a Malfoy. Even though the Potters and the Malfoys had left the war behind them after Narcissa and Draco had come back to their side and Lucius was imprisoned in Azkaban, a little of the old anemity was still left between the families.

The door to the compartment suddenly slid open, and the last person Albus expected, or wanted, to see walked through.

"I'm... I'm..." Scorpius struggled, evedently having a problem with what he was trying to say. "I'm... Sorry that I said that about your family. After the war, your father _did _leave the past behind when he forgave mine. So, I'm sorry."

His apology seeming to take a lot out of him, the youngest Malfoy sat back down in his chair, and started reading a book on Quidditch.

_Okay, _Albus thought, _that was completely and totally out of character for a Malfoy. Maybe... Maybe I judged him too fast._

"Um..." Albus cleared his throat. "I'm sorry for talking like that about your family." Rose looked up, pleased with her cousin. "And if we're going to be at the same school, I suggest we start off on the right foot."

Albus stuck out his hand, right under the other boy's nose.

"Albus Severus Potter."

Scorpius stared at the protruding hand, until a smile split his pale face.

"Scorpius Draco Malfoy."

"Your dad named you after himself?"

"Don't ask."

* * *

**Thanks for reading, please review!**

**:HL:**


	2. 2: Where No Potter Has Gone Before

**Here's the next chapter, and major thank-yous to all who reviewed!**

**DEDICATION: This chapter is dedicated to CharlotteWriter, through the thick and thin with both our second gen tales, and especially the dreaded Sorting Hat song! ;)**

**DISCLAIMER: Everything belongs to the wonderful J.K. Rowling!**

* * *

**Chapter Two: Where No Potter Has Gone Before...**

Albus gazed up at the star-covered ceiling of Hogwarts' Great Hall, almost not believing what Rose had told him about it being bewitched. Scorpius was standing on his right, looking about at the students who were all staring at the first years, and Rose was on his left, also looking skyward.

The rest of the train ride had passed by rather uneventfully, in Albus' mind. He and Scorpius started a rather _energetic _game of Exploding Snap, while Rose buried her nose in 'Hogwarts, A History'. When the trolley came past their compartment, they bought enough Chocolate Frogs, Drooble's and pumpkin pasties to last them the rest of the trip. Then they rode in small boats, led by Hagrid, another of the Potter's and the Weasley's old friends, and they ended up in the Great Hall, being stared down by the rest of Hogwarts' population.

Albus was suddenly jolted out of his thoughts by a rather loud voice, which was singing...

_"I'm sure you've heard of me,  
I'm quite famous, actually.  
I am the Hogwarts Sorting Hat,  
As it is quite plain to see._

_All new students try me on,  
And I know where they belong.  
Are you shrewd, smart, valiant, kind?  
I can see inside your mind!_

_Will it be Gryffindor, in red and gold,  
Proud, brave and never cold.  
The House of Godric and those like him,  
These lionhearted students might act on a whim._

_Ravenclaws clad in copper and blue,  
The chance for new knowledge they'll never ashew.  
The fair Rowena tought them well,  
Their stream of wisdom will never quell._

_The colors of Hufflepuff are yellow and black,  
They are patient, true and never slack.  
Helga was never one to shun a new student,  
She was loving, kind and always prudent._

_Salazar Slytherin's bright green and silver,  
Against a challenge they never will quiver.  
Cunning, sly and devious in style,  
Elusive in every way and wile._

_So which one shall it be?  
I guess we'll have to wait and see.  
It's quite suspenseful actually,  
So onward with the Sorting Ceremony!_

They all clapped at the end of the Hat's song, and a young witch with long black hair stepped forward with a long roll of parchment.

"When I call your name, please step up to be Sorted," she said clearly, unrolling the parchment. "Agnes, Patricia!" A girl with long brown hair almost ran to the stool.

"GRYFFINDOR!" The Hat yelled out as Patricia walked to her new House's table.

"Austin, Bradley!"

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

"Belantine, Emalie" was the first new Slytherin, and "Boot, Travis" was then Sorted into Ravenclaw. "Colfer"..., "Davis"..., "Finch-Fletchley, Jaymie"..., "Finnigan"..., "Goyle"..., "Hunter"..., "Jameson"..., "Killarney".... And then it was Scorpius' turn.

"Malfoy, Scorpius!" the black haired witch yelled. The entirety of the Slytherin table instantly became alert, and they even made a space for him to sit.

Scorpius walked up to the Sorting Hat, looking confident but feeling anything but.

The Hat settled over his blond head, and less then a minute later yelled, "SLYTHERIN!" Scorpius took off the Hat, gave Albus a half-smile, then moved to sit amongst the cheering Slytherins.

"Nixley, Shawnette" was also made a Slytherin, but "Octavian, Starr" was made a Ravenclaw.

"Potter, Albus!" came the sudden call. People peered anxiously at him, some even standing up to get a glimpse of Harry Potter's son. Albus glanced at James, who was smirking at him from the Gryffindor table, and felt a sudden rush of longing _not _to be in the same House as his arrogant brother.

As the Hat's brim settled around his ears, he heard a voice whispering.

"Another Potter, eh?"

_Yes! Where do you think I should go?_

"I see you have plenty of loyalty, but Hufflepuff is clearly not the place for you."

_What about Gryffindor?_

"And you have the potential to be a great student, but Ravenclaw isn't the road you should take either..."

_Excuse me, Mr. Hat?_

"Yes?"

_What do you think of Gryffindor as my House?_

"Ah, the House for the brave and bold. Yes, you would do well there. But I sense a longing in you, a longing to be different. To show not all the Potters have to be perfect Gryffindors, like your brother James."

_Are you talking about..._

"Yes, little one. Your new House is... SLYTHERIN!"

_What?_

"Be happy with my decision, young Potter."

The Hat was raised from his head, and he blushed a deep scarlet when he saw everybody staring at him, dumbstruck. James looked horrified. Albus glanced over at the Slytherin table, just as Scorpius began clapping energetically. Behind Albus, Rose Weasley joined in. Soon the whole Great Hall was filled with people clapping and cheering, save for the Gryffindor table.

A huge grin split Albus' face as he rushed to the Slytherin table, slid into a seat next to Scorpius, and was immediatly surrounded by Slytherins cheering, clapping him on the back, and catcalling.

"We got Potter, we got Potter!" a fifth year boy bellowed.

Albus grinned even wider.

_I think I might actually belong here..._

* * *

**Aww, Albus! Isn't he just adorable? :)**

**Sorting Hat song? Like it? Hate it? Are indifferent?**

**Review!**

**:Hyperactive Lioness:**


	3. Chapter 3: New Teachers!

**Much thanks to all who reviewed the past two chapters, and now lets see... What's next? THE FEAST! **

**DISCLAIMER: Guess what? I don't own Harry Potter! That all belongs to J.K., the genius.  
**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Three: **

The Sorting was still going on, after the commotion of Albus Potter being put into Slytherin died down.

"Renaldi, Rain" was Sorted into Slytherin also, but "Turner, Luke" became a Hufflepuff. Finally...

"Weasley, Rose!"

The Sorting Hat was set upon her head, and almost immediatly...

"RAVENCLAW!"

Rose went to her new House table, smiling, after she waved at Albus.

"Thank Merlin she wasn't Sorted into Gryffindor," Scorpius whispered. "It would be hard to be rivals with your own cousin."

Albus was more then releived about his cousin's Sorting. He looked over at the Ravenclaw table and grinned cheekily at her. She just rolled her eyes and shook back her curtain of flaming red hair.

"Slimy Slytherin," she mouthed lovingly. He just winked at her as "Zabini, Anderson" was made a Ravenclaw.

"Welcome, new students!" Headmistress McGonagall said, using the _Sonorus _spell to make her voice heard. "And welcome _back_, the rest of you! For the new students' benefit, I will now introduce the teachers of the subjects then will be taking this year. First, the Herbology professor, Neville Longbottom!"

Neville stood up as the population of the Great Hall cheered respectfully.

"Our Charms professor, Mr. Filius Flitwick!"

The extremely old wizard didn't stand, but raised his hand in greeting.

"The History of Magic professor, Mr. Binns!"

A ghost stood up and made a little half-bow.

"Our Potions master, Lucan Yvers!"

A young wizard in his late twenties stood up. He had spikey black hair and dark blue eyes. He quickly smiled and returned to his seat.

"And his wife," Albus was sure he heard more then a few dissapointed sighs at these words, "Skye, our Transfiguration professor!"

The black haired witch who had announced the names for the Sorting stood up and bowed, a quirky smile gracing her lips.

"And today we are proud to welcome another new face to Hogwarts for the position of our Defense Against the Dark Arts professor, Mr. Theodore Lupin!"

"No way," Albus stared as Teddy Lupin took his seat with the rest of Hogwarts' faculty. "He never told us he was applying for a teaching position!"

"You know him?" Scorpius asked.

"He's pretty much part of our family," Albus answered. "My dad's his godfather."

"And now," McGonagall had resumed speaking. "I hope you enjoy our delicious feast!"

The plates began to fill themselves as all the hungry students dug in.

* * *

**Ok, so I'm sorry this chapter is so short... I had a heck of a time trying to find Lucan's name... I tried out so many! I really wanted to name him 'Rider' or 'Ryder', but the name 'Rider Yvers' wouldn't have sounded right. I hope you liked this chapter, and don't forget to...**

**Lucan: Read!**

**Skye: And!**

**Teddy: REVIEW!**

**Scorpius and Albus: Or no cookies for you! (And in the case of IamCharlie, wheat-free cookies! :)**

**:Hyperactive Lioness:  
**


End file.
